Dr. Samuel Beckett
" in Season 3 }} Dr. Samuel "Sam" Beckett is the main scientist behind the "Project: Quantum Leap" on the TV series Quantum Leap. The part of Sam is played by actor Scott Bakula. Biography Samuel "Sam" Beckett invented a theory about time traveling and led a group of scientists to the desert to develop a top-secret project: Quantum Leap. Under pressure to prove his theories or lose funding, he stepped into the unfinished project accelerator and vanished. He soon found himself trapped in the past, leaping into other peoples' bodies, putting "right what once went wrong". Sam has a photographic memory, an IQ of 267, can cook, likes dry or light beer, and microwave popcorn. Sam also knows several kinds of martial arts such as Judo, Karate, Muay Thai, and Taekwondo, and has been afraid of heights since he was 9 years old. Sam also plays the piano and guitar, is a good dancer, sings baritone, and his favorite song is John Lennon's "Imagine". Sam speaks 7 modern languages including English, Spanish, French, Russian, German, and Japanese, but not Italian or Hebrew. He knows four dead languages, including Egyptian hieroglyphics. He has won a Nobel Prize in an unspecified field, but probably for physics. For this, Time magazine called him "the next Einstein". Early life Sam was born at 12:30 pm EST on August 8, 1953 in Elk Ridge, Indiana. His mother was Thelma Louise Beckett and his father was John Samuel Beckett, a dairy farmer. He also had a little sister, Katie Beckett, and a big brother named Tom Beckett. Sam was a child prodigy, as he learned to read at the age of 2, do advanced calculus in his head at the age of 5, and beat a computer at chess at the age of 10. As a child, he had two cats, named Donner and Blitzen, but never had a dog. During Sam's teenager years, his brother, Tom was killed in the Vietnam war on April 8, 1970. Katie also ran away with an alcoholic named Chuck and married him. After Sam graduated from high school at the age of 16 in the spring of 1970, he went to MIT as his brother had once advised him to do. There he developed the String Theory of time travel with his mentor, Professor LoNigro. He stayed in MIT for two years (finishing four year's worth of studies) and then went to different colleges. He obtained seven doctoral degrees: Music, Medicine, Quantum Physics, Archaeology, Ancient Languages, Chemistry, and Astronomy, but not psychiatry or law. Sam also played the piano in a concert at Carnegie Hall when he was 19. While Sam was in college, his father, John Samuel Beckett, died of a heart attack in 1974, mostly because of his cigarette smoking. The guilt of his absence during his family's time of need would stay with Sam for years. As a young adult, Sam was in the Starbright Project, where he met Al, Gooshie, and Donna Elesee. Donna and Sam were engaged but he was left at the altar. He never saw Donna again but during one of his leaps, he changed history so that Donna actually became his wife. Quantum Leap Sam developed the Project Quantum Leap based on his String Theory with Al. He led a group of scientists into the New Mexico desert to develop a top secret project known as the Quantum Leap. After creating Ziggy and the Imaging Chamber, under pressure to prove his theories or lose funding Sam stepped into the Project Accelerator and vanished. ]] He awoke in the past, suffering from partial amnesia and facing a mirror image that was not his own. Luckily, Al, the project observer from his own time, appeared, in the form of a Hologram to Sam. Only Sam could see or hear Al, although later it appeared that also animals, small children, the "mentally absent", and people near death could see Al and Sam the way he is. There is an aura around Sam, which makes others, except for the ones listed earlier, see Sam as the one he has leaped into. Whomever he leaps into goes to the Waiting Room, in Sam's own time, where he or she is kept by the project staff until he or she gets back when Sam leaps into the next person. These people are called Leapees. The final episode has Sam leaping back to the date of his birth and he is himself. He learns he can control his leaps and goes back to Beth, Al's first wife. He tells her to wait for him that he will come home. Al stays married to Beth and have children and Sam never returns home. Dr. Beckett's string theory Sam's theory of time travel, developed with Professor LoNigro, is based on an expanding, but finite, universe. A person's life is like a length of string; one end represents birth, the other represents death. If one were to tie the ends of the string together, their life becomes a loop. Next, by balling the loop together, the days in one's life would touch one another out of sequence. Therefore, jumping from one part of the string to another would allow someone to travel back and forth within their own lifetime, thus making a "quantum leap" between each time period. (How exactly these things are accomplished is never explained.) Keeping this principle in mind, Sam's leaps were generally limited to periods within his own lifetime; he could not leap to a date prior to his birth or into his own future. There were, however, a few exceptions. In "The Leap Back," Sam switched places with Al, who leaped back into 1945, and later in the episode was able to leap himself back into Al's place in the past. The explanation was that the simo-leap with Al had left Sam with enough of Al's genetic coding that he could leap back past his own lifetime (since it was still within Al's). In "The Leap Between the States," Sam was able to leap outside of his own lifetime and found himself in the American Civil War in the life of his great-grandfather; the explanation was that Sam's close genetic link with his ancestor allowed him to do this. This was also partly due to an "error" that was referenced and then corrected by Ziggy, implying that Sam would not be able to pull off a similar feat again and was once more limited to his own timeline. Two early episodes, "Play It Again, Seymour" (which took place on April 14, 1953) and "The Americanization of Machiko" (which took place on August 4, 1953) had Sam leaping into dates prior to the date later given as his birthday, August 8, 1953. Although these would appear to be continuity errors on the part of the show, creator Donald P. Bellisario has proffered the explanation that Sam's life dates from his conception rather than his actual birth, and thus dates such as these which are less than nine months prior to August 8, 1953, would be valid leap dates. However, once Sam's proper birthday is established, there are no further leaps prior to that date aside from the exceptions mentioned above. Al explains the string theory in the pilot episode, and Sam, recovering his memory of the theory, turns around and explains it to Donna in the second episode, "Star-Crossed." This theory is later revealed to have been relayed to by the leaped Sam Beckett to an actor and would-be time traveller Moe Stein in "Future Boy, (whose original theory was simply connect the beginning and end of one's life) who explains the full version on his television show in response to a viewer question from young Sam Beckett who, at that time, was still a child living in Indiana; only his own lack of resources prevented Moe from creating Project Quantum Leap decades before Sam. Changes in his own life Though explicitly forbidden by his own guidelines to alter the past for his own benefit, Sam did alter his own history and those of his loved ones on a number of occasions: * In the second episode of the series, "Star Crossed", Sam reunited the 19-year-old version of his future fiancée, Donna, with her estranged father (while unknowingly exposing the Watergate Scandal). Sam will later learn (season four, see below) that Donna's fears of being abandoned by the people she cared for never became an issue, resulting in her not leaving Sam at the altar, and the couple was married. This change combines with the changes in the season two premier (see below) to save Project Quantum Leap (PQL). Sam's marriage to Donna brings her onto PQL and, through her father's military connections, assure government funding, thus replacing the Project's private funding oversight committee with a government oversight committee. * In the Season 2 premiere "Honeymoon Express", the government oversight committee tried to shut down PQL by rejecting its multi-billion dollar annual budget. In an attempt to prove that Sam had leaped, Al tried to get Sam to prevent the downing of the U-2 since he leaped in two days before the event. Sam was unable to prevent the U-2 mission, but by saving the life of a young woman and subsequently helping her pass her legal exams, he saved the PQL when the same woman becomes the Senator leading the government oversight committee that now approves the Project's budget. * In the Season 2 closing episode "M.I.A.", Al tried to get Sam to save his first marriage by stopping Beth from remarrying, when she thinks Al is dead in Vietnam. This nearly costs the life of the man Sam was really there to save, since Al had missed running other scenarios through Ziggy to confirm Sam's true mission. In the end, Sam leaped, but was unable to save Al's marriage (until later—see final bullet below). * In the third season premiere "The Leap Home (Part 1)", Sam leaped into himself as a teenager to win a basketball game his team originally lost (The victory will allow his coach to go on to become a professional coach while also giving two of his teammates the chance to go to college on the subsequent scholarships). While there, he tried unsuccessfully to save the lives of his father and brother (his father being destined to die of a heart attack and his brother during a mission in Vietnam), but Al suggested that, in the end, he was only there to have an opportunity to say goodbye to them. When Sam next leaped ("The Leap Home (Part 2): Vietnam"), he found himself in his brother's SEAL unit in Vietnam. While there, Sam saved his brother's life. Sam missed a chance to free a young Al and two other POWs from their Viet-Cong captors, although Al assured him that he understood due to Sam ensuring that photo evidence proving Al was still alive would come back to the government. * In the Season 4 premiere episode "The Leap Back", Sam and Al exchanged places as Leaper and Observer, leaving Al in 1945, apparently on the very day of his birth, and finally returning Sam to PQL's laboratory. The leap back allows Sam to realize (leaping keeps some facts muddled for him) that he and Donna (see first bullet in this section) are married. When Al is incapacitated in the past, Sam once again enters his time machine to exchange places with Al. * In the Season 5 episode " ", Sam fathers a child who proves to be his true genetic child, not the child of his Leapee. Samantha Josephine 'Sammy Jo' Fuller, like Sam, is a child prodigy with a eidetic memory. She would grow up to join the staff of PQL, never knowing that Sam is her true father. * In the series finale " ", Sam learned the truth that he was, and had always been, the one in control of his journey through time (albeit only via his subconscious mind up to this point). Sam then returned to a specific point in time, to reveal his true self to Al's first wife, Beth, while assuring her that Al was alive as a POW in Vietnam who would return to her. Finale As stated above, in the final episode of the show Sam learned from a bartender named AL (played by Bruce McGill, who also appeared in the first episode as a different character) that he was in control of his leaps and could have returned home whenever he wanted. The bartender reminded Sam that he created Project Quantum Leap to help the world, and that in each leap he changed people and events for the better. Although Sam wanted to go home, he instead chose to return and inform Beth that Al was still alive. The final caption of the show tells the audience that, in the end, Sam never returned home. Appearances * The character Samuel Beckett appeared in all 97 episodes of Quantum Leap. Trivia *Beckett's birthday (8 August 1953) is also that of show creator, . Mr. Bellisario switched the last two digits of his own birth year (1935) for the character that he created. * His New Mexico drivers license (#5738457, expiring in 1998) lists his name as only 'Sam Beckett' (not Samuel) with an address of P.O. Box 555 Stallions Springs, NM 87501-4893, height 6-00, weight 175. External links Category:Quantum Leap Characters Category:Characters Category:Leapees Category:Leapers Category:Holograms